Short Stories The Cullen's Celebrations & Events
by Draculaizmyhomie
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories involving the Cullen's and maube others. I do not own anything in these stories. If I do, then I will inform you.
1. Chapter 1 The Cullen Ball

BPOV

"Alice"! I screamed. Alice had gone shopping for dresses because we were having a little family ball here at the Cullen's and I still didn't have my dress! I just hope she didn't go overboard with this. Once again, I had let her take charge and she had bought all the dresses. We also had been separated from our mates so they wouldn't see us until we came down. Edward had been furious.

Alice burst into the room with Rosalie and Esme in toe behind her. Alice had the biggest grin on her face, so did Rosalie. I heard from downstairs someone gasp. I guess it was Edward seeing the dress I was wearing. Alice took us all into the bathroom and pulled out our dresses. They were beautiful!

Alice's was green, with a sparkling sweetheart neckline, and full pick-up skirt. It had a beaded design on the hip, with a lace up back. **(dress on profile)**

Rosalie's was gorgeous too, it was an elegant taffeta ball gown with rich beading, and applique across the bust with a flattering sweetheart neckline. The bodice had a dropped waistline that flowed into a shorter, lightly beaded pick-up skirt, also with a lace up back. **(dress on profile) **

Esme's was a lovely gray one that flowed straight down and was a bit tight fitted. She groaned at this but thanked Alice anyway. **(dress on profile)**

Alice then pulled out my dress and I practically screamed. It was a gorgeous, classic blue satin dress with a bustier styled bodice. It was floor length, and diagonally pleated under the bust line, flowing into a layered full skirt. To add detail the dress was embroidered and beaded on the bust, the embroidery flowed down the layer of the skirt and through to the hemline. The dress was completed with a matching choker. **(dress on profile)**

I could not wait to get this party started!

EPOV

I gasped when I saw the picture of Bella's dress in Alice's mind. I did not bother to explain to my brothers what I saw or what they were about to see. Only Carlisle gave me a questioning looked and I waved it away with my hand. We were all dressed in very comfortable designer tux, curtsey of Alice, and were waiting for our beloveds to walk down and greet us with a dance. Since Bella had been changed, she took dancing lessons with Esme and Rosalie and was now an exquisite dancer, even though her fear of dancing was still partly there.

I heard the music start to play and looked toward the stairs. The only bad part about this night was that they were coming down one by one, and no body had seen each other in they're dresses so I had no idea what Bella looked like. The first to come down the stairs was Esme, and I couldn't help but smile at Carlisle's thoughts. Alice was next, and Jasper didn't even bother with thoughts, he just went straight to her and began to dance. Next cam Rosalie, and I must say she did look stunning. Emmett immediately went to details and I cringed away from his thoughts.

Bella came down after Rosalie and I just couldn't help but drop my jaw. I was even more tempted for her body than I usually was. When Emmett and Jasper caught a sight of her they paused, they're jaws dropped too, but they quickly went back to dancing with their mates. Carlisle just smiled at me and winked.

When Bella reached the bottom of the stairs I held out my hand, and she took it. We then glided effortlessly across the floor. I was curious of one thing though.

"I hope you didn't forget about Renesmee, did you"? I asked this quietly in her ear as she stared up at me. I missed her deep chocolate brown eyes, her eyes were now topaz, the same as mine.

"Of course not, Alice never forgets about anyone, especially Renesmee". Her bell-like voice rung in my ear. It was beautiful. I just nodded and we kept on dancing, and after every turn, I pulled her closer, and closer.

Renesmee's POV

I stared at my dress. I seriously doubted that I was going to be wearing _that_ tonight. I was thrilled! It was white and lacy, it was perfect! I quickly rushed into the bathroom to get changed. **(dress on profile)**

When I emerged from the bathroom I admired myself in the mirror one last time, grabbed the microphone, and walked downstairs. I was going to sing for them and had no idea what songs, so I quickly picked out a few. When I reached the bottom of the steps and placed myself in front of them all, I was suddenly nervous. Could I really do this? Yeah, they were family, but still, and as if on que, all of them winked at me and carried on dancing. My courage came back to me and I began to sing Amazing Grace.

_Amazing Grace, _

_How sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch like me._

_I once was lost, but no I'm found,_

_Was blind but now I see._

_********_

_Twas Grace that taught..._

_my heart to fear,_

_And Grace, my fears relieved._

_How precious did that Grace appear..._

_the hour I first believed._

_********_

_When we've been here ten thousand years..._

_bright shining as the sun._

_We've no less days to sing God's praise..._

_then when we've first begun._

_********_

_Amazing Grace how sweet the sound,_

_that saved a wretch like me..._

_I once was lost but now am found,_

_Was blind but now I see._

**  
**When I was done, I looked everyone straight in the eye. They all had shocked expressions on their faces which made me feel self-conscious. My mother must have noticed this because she ran to me and lifted me up and into her arms.

"You did wonderful darling, we are just amazed at the way you sounded. It was beautiful". She crooned in my ear. I loved my mother, and whenever she told me things I always believed her. My father then began to clap, and every one else joined in. My mother then put me down and started clapping too. I went back to my spot in front of them and sang while they danced, and we did that all night long.

**Please review!!!!!!!! Should I go on with my short stories??!! (Will not go on until I have at least one review saying I should) Renesmee's dress may take awhile because I'm having trouble putting in on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2 Anniversary

EmPOV

I was so excited it wasn't even funny. I had just finished learning that we Cullen's would be throwing a party. In fact, we were throwing a party for Bella and Edward. It had been four years since they were married.

We all had been assigned jobs. Alice was shopping with Rosalie, of course, and Esme and Jasper were decorating. Carlisle was putting in the money for this party and was tying up some loose ends. My job, and I loved it completely, was to stall Edward and Bella. The thing was, everyone was on their toes because of Edward's mind reading thing.

So, in order to distract them from coming straight here, I was going to put them on a little treasure hunt! And oh, was my treasure hunt wicked. I just had to be careful with my thoughts. Well, time to get started!

APOV

I was walking with Rosalie in the mall trying to find nice dresses for the girls. Renesmee's was adorable. I just loved the design! Rosalie claimed she couldn't find anything good enough, so I sent her to find a tux for Edward. All the guys were going to wear a matching tux, and then the girls were going to wear whatever. I was going for the best dress for Bella, and something elegant for Rosalie, Esme and I. I had so many ideas!

I was just entering a top designer store when I found my dress, and Bella's all at once. I quickly called Rosalie and told her to come meet me. When Rosalie arrived, I pointed to the dresses that I had found, and she quickly picked one for herself and for Esme.

When we paid for them we headed towards the exit. I couldn't wait to examine the dresses! Rosalie just stared at me like I was crazy because of the huge grin on my face. We had just arrived on the ground floor, headed towards our car, when I saw Bella and Edward. Shit! How was I going to get out of this?

BPOV

Edward had dragged me all the way out here to the mall, requesting that he needed to get me a gift, so I went too, planning on getting him a gift also. We had just reached the jewelry booth when Edward's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID the same time I did. It was Emmett. He was getting on our nerves lately and I could see Edward wanted to break the phone, but he answered it anyway.

"Hello, Emmett. Can you please explain to me why the hell you are calling"? Even irritated Edward's voice was musical.

"Because I have a little mission for you, and if you don't do this mission, I will be sure to call a higher force upon you". Emmett answered in a menacing voice, but with just a hint of fooling around.

"Fine. Where do we meet you"? Edward had a confused, yet frustrated look on his face. He looked down at me briefly and flashed me my favorite crooked smile.

"First of all, _you_ meet me in the forest behind the mall. _Bella_, meets Esme by the school. Understood"? Emmett was clearly having fun.

"Wait, you mean Bella and I have to separate"? I could see Edward was hurt by this idea. I wish he would get over his over-protective thing. I really hated it.

"Yes, unless that's too much for the baby vampire to handle". Emmett crooned in a baby voice. I was silently laughing to myself.

"Fine", said Edward and slammed the phone shut. He kissed me fiercely and then headed towards the back of the mall. I turned around to go to the car, and I could have sworn I saw Alice. I wonder if a vampire can just be seeing things sometimes.

EmPOV

I was having too much fun. All the treasure hunt was, was to put on their outfit and go home to find each other once again. I remembered hearing Bella sigh when Edward had asked in a hurt tone if this meant that he had to be away from Bella. He was such a baby!

I then saw Edward coming out the back and rushed over to him, keeping my thoughts in check. Oh, hell, this was going to be fun!

APOV

"Thank God" I almost screamed when I saw them separate and leave. I would thank Emmett for calling just at the right time. Any longer and my thoughts would have found their way to Edward. I quickly ushered Rosalie towards the car and we drove home.

When we got home, I ran upstairs and took the dresses out. They were beautiful!

Rosalie's was an eggplant purple taffeta lace, full length, strapless a-line dress with full lining.

Mine was an apple green taffeta, full length, strapless, a-line dress with full lining.

Esme's was a salmon satin, halter, full length, mermaid dress with full lining.

Of course, Bella's was even more extravagant, it was a sapphire blue gown with nice sequins at the top. It was a full length satin gown with a sweetheart neckline. It was gorgeous! Yet, I must remember to get Bella another color next time.

Renesmee's was lovely too. It was white and blue, and well, it was just plain adorable!

EPOV

I was furious. I was separated from my Bella and Emmett was making me put on a tux. I hate him!

"Emmett, why do I have to put on this tux"? I asked him. I was wondering why in the world I had to wear a tux for a stupid treasure hunt.

"Because it required". Emmett was shaking with laughter as I straightened my tie.

"Okay, I put the tux on, now what do I do"? I was honestly hating this more and more. All I wanted to do was be with my Bella. I toned in on his thoughts to see what was going on, but all I heard was, _treasure hunt, too much fun._

"Go pick something from that table over their as a gift for Bella". What? Why was I picking something for Bella on a treasure hunt? Oh well. I reluctantly went over to the table and looked at all the different things it had. I immediately spotted a beautiful necklace. I grabbed and turned back to Emmett.

"Okay Edward, now that you have your gift, please close your eyes, count to five, and then rush on home". Emmett bust out laughing right then so I quickly closed my eyes and counted.

1.….2.….3.….4.….5!

I opened my eyes and rushed towards the house. When I reached the woods surrounding the house, I immediately picked up Bella's scent, and was feeling better right then.

BPOV

After running to the house to get dressed, then back again to pick something out for Edward, I was now staring at a note that read:

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you, but I had to get dressed myself. So if you don't mind following these instructions. I would like you to close your eyes, count to five, and then rush home. _

_Thanks,_

_Esme_

She had beautiful script. Everyone did. Even me, but mine still needed a bit of work. I closed my eyes and counted to five.

1.…2.….3.…4.…5.

I immediately opened them and took off toward home, and not too long after, I picked up Edward's scent. What the hell was going on?

APOV

We were all dressed and ready when we heard the door open and slam shut. We rushed downstairs to see Edward. Carlisle was the one to speak first.

"Relax my son, Bella is on her way, and may I say, Happy Anniversary"?

Edward stared at Carlisle in shock as all our thoughts hit him at the same time.

"You…you're throwing us a party"? He was so shocked and happy it was funny.

Just then Bella ran through the door and stopped at Edward's side looking at him questionably. He just turned and kissed her passionately. Emmett of course coughed and we all shushed him.

When Edward was done he explained to Bella what was going on, and gave her his gift. When she looked at it, she put it on her neck, and then in her best seductive voice spoke.

"I'll give you your surprise later on tonight", and winked at him. We all laughed and carried on dancing and having fun. I had almost forgotten about Renesmee so I ran upstairs to get her and found she was asleep, so I let her be and went back downstairs to enjoy the party.

**I own nothing! The links to the dresses are on my profile. Sorry if this was a bit boring. I just wasn't feeling it while I was writing. Please Review and give me some ideas, cuz I'm out of them. Also, about Esme's script, it really was a nice font, but I couldn't get it on here. Sorry.**

**Bella's necklace is also on my profile!**


End file.
